


A Little Smackerel of Something

by norah



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - Fandom
Genre: Hundred Acre Wood, Hunny, Other, Piglet, Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piglet pops 'round to Pooh's for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Smackerel of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Please note fandom and rating and read at your own risk.

* * *

Piglet was over to Pooh's House for Tea, as usual. Of course, it was only eleven o'clock in the morning, but when you were with Pooh, it was always time for a little Smackerel of Something. Pooh had set out the Hunny, and Piglet was balancing on the wobbly little stool he usually used as a chair, trying to reach the small stash of Haycorns he knew were in the top of the pantry. Christopher Robin had put them there last time he had been over, during the Tidying Up, and had obviously not thought of Bears of Very Little Stature or Piglet either when he did so.

Piglet stretched up until he could just feel the edges of the Haycorn packet, and stretched a little more until he could just pull it toward him - and the stool gave a little wobble, and Piglet gave a bigger wobble, and just as he had gotten the Haycorns securely in hand the wobbles went back in the wrong direction and Piglet tumbled down ears over tail, Haycorns and all.

Piglet's first impression, after falling, was of being warm and sticky and squashed into a rather cramped, dark space. Then, after Pooh pulled him out of the Hunny jar, his impressions were of being warm and sticky on Pooh's breakfast table, and of Pooh's puzzled face bent down close to him.

"Piglet," said Pooh, "Why did you dive into my Hunny jar?"

Piglet blinked, and tried to explain that it hadn't really been On Purpose. But he was still a little out of breath, from his fall, and more than a little nervous, because of the way Pooh was looking at him.

"P-p-p-pooh?" Piglet quailed.

"Hmmm?" Pooh hummed absentmindedly, staring at Piglet's hunny-covered stomach.

"Can I get up, so I can clean off and we can have Tea?" Piglet said hopefully.

"Hmmm." Pooh hummed absentmindedly, leaning down and licking a drip of Hunny off of Piglet's right front trotter.

And "Hmmm," as he cleaned Piglet's pink chest thoroughly with his warm, scratchy tongue.

And "Hmmm-_hmmm_," as he delved into the sweet, sticky folds between trotter and stomach.

"Hmmmm," as he cleaned the last traces of Hunny from the delicate pink bellybutton. And "Hmmmmmm" as he licked his way avidly up a back leg. A muffled "Hmmmmmm" as he buried his nose wetly between Piglet's warm, Hunny-smeared hams, and ...

"Oooooh," sighed Piglet as that clever Bear-tongue swirled warm and damp over his sensitive skin and "Oooooooh" as it found a sticky-sweet Secret Spot and ...

"Hmmmm," and "Oooooh," and "Oh, Pooh!" and the Haycorns lay forgotten.

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Little Smackerel Of Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453610) by [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus)




End file.
